Forum:Global Ban Request:User:William Yellowbones
Hello , As many of you may know William Yellowbones has been make blogs which insult and harass me on many wikis,spamming sarah(manley's) talk on community asking for her to remove my powers for banning him here.Therefore I would like to request his Global Block so he may never harass members of this wiki(including me) ever again. Look at *My Blog #1-Which he changed to frame me and then protected it *My Response Blog #2-because he frame me *My Admin Review-Here *here Admins and can check wills deleted contributions for his comments here! *His Very Insulting Blog Please post your thoughts here Support #I agree. William is rude and childish. He changes our comments on his Wiki to frame us, and bans us for the worst reasons. For example, I criticized William's use of his powers, and he immediately banned me.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #*~>High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar of The Holy City<~* '' - I agree, he has been rather rude, and it's not right. I know how it feels to be harrased (alot) and I want it to end for you too. # Sharpe i dislike him he always makes useless blogs and ask kat to ban me on seven sea court page for bothering him Decline * I already banned William on that wikia, there is no reason for a global block. You all are over-reacting ::You have your opinion I respect that,but be assured this has been coming for a long time.. Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 19:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No it hasn't, your just upset he doesn't like you, and doesn't agree with you, so you want to get rid of him. Oh, btw, good job at being a hypocrite. You got angry with Shade for replying to my disapproval of banning Crimson, but you yourself comment? Hmm, looks like no one is innocent anymore.... So I am to standby and let someone acept that someone harassing me is ok' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] You could.... idk.... message me about it!?! Shade felt harrassed, and left a comment. Then, you got angry with him. Now, your harrassed, and it's suddenly not bad? I have one request here please make remove the bit of your sigs markup which makes it align all text to the left its anoying!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Neutral *I am staying out of this, I talked to William in the game, he seemed nice. On here, he doesn't, I'm stuck. 18:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *It seems William is not the nice guy he used to be, in my opinion. His comments on you were very rude, and framing you for something, is VERY rude. However, he is already banned on here, and according to John Breasly on there, so I see no reason for a global ban. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *He seems nice, but if he loses his temper he goes all out, I truly see no reason for a global ban, Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) @Goldvane will can remove johns powers as he is a bur( will not john) on that wiki and john is only an admin,also he can unban himself not much help--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Actually, I checked Will's user rights, he's only a rollback 0.0 List Users says hes bur O_o--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Wikia Staff Comments